Batman no mata
by LatexoHPo
Summary: ¿Qué impulsa al hombre a cometer asesinato? Quizás la respuesta sea la misma que la de su enemigo: locura. Y aún así, Batman es incapaz de matar. Viñeta.


Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Bob Kane, y comercial de DC comics y Warner Bros.

**BATMAN NO MATA**

escrito por latexoHPo

_Batman no mata. Batman no mata…_

Lo repites en tu mente como un mantra maldito; deseas con todas tus fuerzas no haber echo esa absurda promesa, no cuando has soportado más de lo que pudiste imaginar cuando comenzaste a jugar al chico bueno.

"_Eres fuerte" _te dijo aquél que ahora está entre tus brazos como si fuese un grotesco títere, y tú el cruel titiritero. Porque lo sabes: eres culpable. Miras el rostro lánguido, los parpados caídos y la vida que se escapó (otra más) de tus manos. Porque no eres el dios dictador que te prometiste hace mucho, no el héroe que les prometiste a ellos, a tus padres frente a sus tumbas. No el encapuchado que prometió a los cielos cuidar de los que amas, no lo has logrado.

Tu Nénemis ha ganado por ésta ocasión ¿y cúantas van ya? Dijiste un día que la guerra la ganarías tú, pero cuántas batallas has perdido ante **él**. No hay lágrimas que te obligen a quemar el dolor; no hay esperanza de salvación para él, está vez no. Y tampoco para ti.

**O--O**

El cementerio luce desierto, igual que todas las veces que has ido a vigilar los huesos de los que te dieron la vida y, piensas ahora, los que te condenaron a ser un ser maldito entre los malditos. Otra vez observas cómo un ser amado se pierde entre cuatro paredes de fina madera, hundiéndose en la tierra para pudrirse y convertirse en polvo. Cierras los ojos y quisieras de nuevo ser tú el que ocupe ese lugar; sonríes con amargura, si así fuera, hubieras sido enterrado miles de veces.

Una mano se posa en tu hombro, y giras el rostro lentamente para encontrarte con los rasgos desencajados de Dick.

"_Hemos perdido a Alfie" _susurra a modo de inválido consuelo. Porque está vez no hay consuelo.

No contestas, no tienes nada qué contestar.

Apartas la mirada de la de tu joven pupilo y observas la fina lluvia que cae mojando la tierra que cubre a Alfred. Alfred, el hombre que no era sólo tu mayordomo fiel, sino la mano derecha de Batman, el buen tutor de Bruce, tu amigo, tu compañero… y **él** acabó con su vida.

Barbara se despide con media sonrisa de tristeza, y no puedes apartar la vista de esa silla a la que **él** la condenó. Tu sangre hierve cuando ella y su silla desaparecen. Miras ésta vez a Tim (con su incontestable tristeza y odio) cuando te dice que es hora de marcharse, asientes con un solo pensamiento en tu mente: _Batman no mata. Batman no es como Joker, que acabó con la vida de otro joven como Dick y Tim. Batman no mata._

"_Creo que por está noche Batman no debe salir a las calles" _te dice Dick.

¡Oh, sí! Batman no saldrá está noche, pero Bruce puede que sí.

**O--O**

Despierta de una duermevela, abre los ojos muy lentamente. La sonrisa histérica que siempre la acompaña ha desaparecido de su rostro. Es bella y en otros tiempos fue inteligente, y te preguntas cómo es que una joven con sueños e ilusiones se dejó seducir por un déspota y estúpido como Joker. Lo sabes muy bien, Harley, la que está en el lecho de muerte que le has preparado, ama a Joker. Y él, aunque jamás lo diga, también la ama. Ella es lo único bueno que tiene, el fino hilo que le permite volver, por un solo instante, a la cordura.

Miras a través de la ventana: el cielo ha roto en lágrimas, quizás en tu lugar. Porque ahora Bruce no es capaz de llorar y Batman sólo lo hizo una vez. No más.

"_¿Wayne?… ¿Bruce…Wayne?… ¿Pero qué…?" _escuchas en un susurro femenino.

Te acercas a ella de nuevo, tal vez tu rostro refleja la locura que te ha asaltado de pronto, porque ella muda un grito y no es capaz de apartar la mirada del arma que tienes en la mano. Tu propia sombra la cubre y en medio de la oscuridad un aullido desgarrador se escucha en las tétricas calles de Gotham. Un grito, otro, otro… y los gritos de terror van menguando, pero hay otros gritos. Cada puñalada es acopañada por tu voz.

¡Por Alfred! ¡Por Jason! ¡Por Dick! ¡Por Barbara! ¡Por Gordón! ¡Por Sarah! ¡Por todos y cada uno de los inocentes que han muerto de la mano de Joker! ¡Y por ti! Por ti también, por todas esas lágrimas encapsuladas, por todo el dolor que ese enfermo payaso te ha ocasionado.

Y tus gritos cesan finalmente. La sangre mancha tus manos y tu fino casimir oscuro, porque hasta para matar, Bruce debe tener estilo.

El alma de Harley se ha esfumado de su cuerpo mallugado y lacerado ¿Y qué importa? Nada, porque tu alma se ha ido antes con todos tus muertos.

**O--O**

Gotham nunca lució tan patética y oscura, piensas mientras observar a Joker, que ha encontrado un singular regalo a las puertas de su guarida. Sonríes sincera y cruelmente mientras él, tu Némesis, descubre la sangre de su preciosa Harley.

Deslizas la capucha de tu rostro y dejas que la lluvia te refresque. Joker lo ha logrado al fin. Ha logrado convertirte en lo que más odias. Bruce se ha convertido en asesino y en la mejor mano derecha del Caballero Oscuro. Bruce Wayne se ha convertido en asesino y, sobre todo, ha ganado una importante batalla contra Joker.

Y ha sido Bruce… _Porque Batman no mata._

**N/A:**

**¡Holass!!**

**Uff! Vale, esta viñetita fue creada para el blog de mi hermano (obviamente sobre Batman), y necesito sus comentarios para saber si mi incursión al fandom del Caballero Oscuro está bien, o necesito volver a reelerme las novelas gráficas jeje.**

**Vale, si la leyeron y no se durmieron en el proceso, muchas gracias. **

**Un saludo.**

**Látex.**


End file.
